Coïncidence ou Destin?
by Oceean
Summary: Parfois le destin aime bien agacer les gens, souvent par des coïncidences bien étranges. Ce fut alors le cas de Yukine qui rencontra quelques jours après une rupture, un garçon qui aurait étrangement le même prénom que son ex. Il serait en plus, né le même jour et aurait le même âge. Conneries! Toutefois...Il va vite se rendre compte que ces deux personnages sont bien différents.
1. Chapter 1

Alors. Alors. Bonjour, bonsoir, bon appétit.

Permettez-moi avant de lire cette fanfic de rectifier certains points. Vous noterez (Comme vous aurez lu le résumé.) qu'il y a deux Yatô. Le premier n'est pas celui qu'on connaît. Le beau dieu de la mort. Loin de là. C'est juste un brun Lambda présent pour laisser avancer l'histoire. Veuillez donc prendre en compte que le deuxième Yatô sera notre petit chéri.

Voilà, voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Prologue._

On m'a souvent dit que plusieurs choses arrivaient dans la vie. Des bonnes. Des mauvaises.

C'est une règle simple pour nous humains, parce qu'on doit souffrir mais aussi avoir du bon temps. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé à plusieurs reprises. "Est-ce qu'un humain serait triste si sa vie était un pur bonheur?" C'était paradoxal mais pour moi ça avait du sens, car depuis le début, je savais que les choses avaient une fin.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, qui aurait su que la "fin" me guettait de plus près que ce que je ne pensais? Et à m'en rendre compte, j'ai peur.

Yatô. Tu as promis. Tu as vraiment promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. _**Alors...Pourquoi?**_

_23 Juillet. Jour pluvieux. _

Non. Non. Non. Non. C'était un rêve. Il était dans un cauchemar, pas vrai? _Il se moque de moi. C'est juste une connerie. Il me taquine comme toujours. Il peut p-_

**"C'est fini."**

C'est fini? Juste comme ça? Juste en deux mots? C'EST PAS VRAI. IL MENTAIT PAS VRAI. Paralysé. Le blond serrait les poings. Il sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais se retint. Il pouvait pas pleurer devant lui. Non. Jamais devant ce connard. _YATO. CRÈVE. PUTAIN. _Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, **Yukine** lui foutu une droite et partit en courant. Il avait envie de tout détruire. Ça l'énervait. Ça le rendait triste. Mais plus que tout, il se cherchait une raison d'haïr ce mec. Cet espèce de brun de seconde zone...Avec qui, il sortait depuis deux ans.

_...Juste en deux mots._

Il était détruit.

_26 Juillet. Toujours en vacances._

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour passer ses vacances du moment. Yukine n'avait pas énormément d'amis...Enfin...Un peu moins que la moyenne. Peut-être un ou deux qu'il voyait seulement en cours et...Yatô. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Pendant deux ans. Il s'était attaché à lui plus qu'il n'y pensait. Il voulait le détester. Ce genre de relation qui dure longtemps...L'amour...Ces trucs. Il s'attendait bien à une fin. Il voulait s'y attendre. Mais il ne voulait absolument pas que ça arrive. _C'était con._ Yukine prit son téléphone, regarda l'heure, un instant. _17h, toujours pas quitté le lit. _De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Ses parents n'allaient pas venir le déranger. Il leur avait formellement dit de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre quoiqu'il fasse. En contre partie, il suffisait qu'il mange, chaque jour avec eux...C'est tout.

_12 Août. Première sortie depuis la rupture._

Toujours. Le même ennui. Yukine ne voulait pas forcément sortir. Mais, en l'occurrence, il était obligé. Plus de nourriture chez lui. Ses parents travaillaient et...Il n'avait toujours rien à faire. Sérieusement, passer les vacances à dormir, il avait vu mieux. Quoique, peut-être pas. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Droite. Il franchit la porte du premier café qu'il vit et entra. Il sembla tout d'abord surpris de l'ambiance, ou peut-être, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas vu de "gens" depuis des semaines. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il s'assied à une table à côté de la fenêtre, en attendant un quelconque serveur.

**"Yatô!"**

Yukine tiqua. Il chercha inconsciemment du regard, la personne. _C'est juste une personne lambda. Arrête de te faire de fausses idées. Ça serait con que tu le rencontres maintenant. Ça voudrait dire que les dieux te détestent et-_

**"-Yatô-kun, dépêche-toi d'aller prendre les commandes.**

**-Haii, haii, boss."**

Le blond leva le regard avant de faire face à un visage, juste à côté de lui. _Qu'est-ce que..._ Pouf. Il écarquilla les yeux. Une surprise. Il ne put arrêter son réflexe de self-défense. Un choc. Le serveur se reçut un poing dans la figure et le blondinet tomba par terre. _Non. Non. Non. Oh mon dieu. GOMENASAY._ Yuki avait tellement honte, il fixa la joue rouge du garçon à cause de son coup et trembla sur place. _Je suis horrible. Je suis horrible. Je suis horrible. Je sers à rien. Vraiment. Je. Je devrais juste crever-._

Mourir. C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait en ce moment même. Il avait tellement honte. Il rougissait. Ce genre de chose. _J'aurais jamais du sortir, merde._ Il baissa la tête. Tout le monde le regardait. _Tout le monde. Tout le monde. Absolument..._

Une main. Yukine lâcha un hoquet de surprise en regardant la main tendue vers lui.

**"Sérieusement, tu devrais revoir tes réflexes de self-défense. J'aurais une vilaine marque à cause de toi."**

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute d'abord...T'avais qu'à pas t'approcher autant et puis c'est quoi cette manie de faire peur aux clients. Après, c'est à moi qu'il me le reproche. _Vexé d'instinct, le blond ignora la main et se releva tout seul, en daignant lancer un regard vers le serveur. Même serveur qui fronça les sourcils en voyant le geste du client. Il voulut aussitôt répliquer mais se vit vite rappeler à l'ordre par le "boss".

**"-Yatô. Je t'ai dit de faire ton travail pas de causer une vraie scène.**

**-Ah...Gomen, boss. On a juste des gamins turbulents par ici.**

**-Toi, vraiment."**

Le dit "gamin turbulent" ne manqua pas de faire un croche-pied à ce certain Yatô qui se reçut la douceur du sol d'un coup brusque, si bien qu'il lâcha deux insultes passagères. Le blondinet l'ignora royalement, en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, adossé sur la table. Comme signe de mépris, il le regarda de haut et lui tira discrètement la langue. _Je t'en foutrais des gamins turbulents. Imbécile._

Le reste resta particulièrement normal...A part, peut-être quelques regards de trop. Et pas des meilleurs. Yukine ne pouvait pas se retenir, de se sentir intrigué. Ils avaient le même prénom. _Yatô. Yatô. Yatô. _A quelques instants, le blond fermait les yeux, en sirotant son café. Même s'il finissait toujours dérangé par un "bouh" sonore d'une voix qu'il commençait à connaître. Il lui tournait autour et semblait s'amuser à l'agacer. _L'agacer..._Ils avaient beau avoir le même prénom, sûrement, le même âge, au vu de l'apparence du serveur, ils étaient absolument différent, à commencer par le physique. Ce Yatô était plus petit, mais restait toutefois, plus imposant que lui. Il avait un visage moins japonais aussi, à commencer par les cheveux étrangement bleutés qui l'encadraient.

Yukine ré ouvrit les yeux en lui lançant un regard furtif. _Ses yeux. _Il ne voulait pas vraiment y faire attention, mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce serveur en avait de beaux. Très beaux, même. Quoique...Ils semblaient un peu fades. Son cœur se resserra à cette pensée avant qu'il ne se reprenne moralement, à l'aide d'une claque bien méritée. _Sérieusement...Il m'intéresse juste parce qu'ils ont le même prénom. Juste ça. _

Il détourna aussitôt le regard et mit quelques minutes avant de quitter les lieux.

Il ne lui avait rien dit.


	2. Chapter 2

_20 Août. Ennui quotidien. Journée normale._

Sincèrement, même s'il ne le montrait pas réellement, ce rythme commençait à ennuyer Yukine. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune possibilité d'y changer quelque chose. Il avait déjà rejeté toutes les propositions de ses "amis", parce qu'il pensait passer ses vacances avec Yatô. Mais les circonstances ont changé. C'était un peu bête de sa part, de pas avoir pensé à un plan de secours. Mais bon. Quand on est heureux...C'est un peu dur de penser au pire.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne nerveusement, alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée. La lumière du soleil l'aveuglait. Il se crispa un instant avant de prendre son courage à demain. _Même si on est seuls, on peut faire des trucs. _Ou quelque chose du genre. C'est ce que Yuki se dit...En se dirigeant vers la supérette.

Ou pas.

Sérieusement, ses parents avaient quoi à l'envoyer faire tout et n'importe quoi? Bon, remarque, il essayait de prendre ça positivement depuis le début, mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas non plus un homme à tout faire. Quoique. Ca reste à prouver. Et puis, vraiment, il faisait chaud. Il y avait trop de gens. Pire encore, ça puait. Qui aurait envie de sortir par ce temps-ci? _Les humains sont des masochistes. _Désespérant.

_Alors. Biscuits. Laits. Bouteilles d'eau..._Que des trucs à manger. Yukine soupira bien bruyamment en regardant le post-it que sa mère lui avait laissé. Il était déjà arrivé. _Finissons-en vite et rentrons. _Heureusement, il semblait ne pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes dans la supérette. Soit, quelque chose qui le rassura. Le blond prit aussitôt un panier dans le tas et se mit rapidement à chercher ce qu'il devait acheter, quitte à se tromper, il voulait juste partir après tout.

Même s'il savait que ça allait se retourner contre lui. Même s'il le savait depuis le début que quelque chose devait arriver. Même s'il savait tout ça..._Pourquoi ça dû._

Il tremblait. _Bon on se calme, on se calme. Je...Je. _C'était le pire des scénarios. _Y a personne ici donc. Aucun problème. _Il mentait. Il entendait déjà des pas derrière lui. _Sérieux. Sérieux. Sérieux. Sérieux. _Il avait tout fait tomber.

**"Qu'est-ce que-"**

A peine eut-il entendit la voix, qu'il se retourna, fermant les yeux alors qu'il se baissait pour s'excuser.

**"Je- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai voulu prendre, le truc là, mais après j'ai fait tomber l'autre truc mais vu que j'ai paniqué j'ai refait tomber l'autre truc à côté du truc et au final ça...a."**

Il était tout rouge. Il faisait des gestes bizarres. Il se releva. _Vraiment. C'est. _Il attendait déjà le "Tu sors de mon magasin" lui être craché à la figure. Pourtant.

**"Toi...T'es vraiment bon pour causer des problèmes. **_**Gamin turbulent**_**."**

Hein? Hein? Hein? Hein?

**"Y-Yatô?!"**

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait inconsciemment appellé par son prénom, sans gêne. Posant ses deux mains devant sa bouche, il le fixait, tremblant discrètement. _C'était quoi ce truc? Pourquoi il était là? Non. Attendez. Il travaillait ici? Il avait combien de travails? Vraiment? Non? Attendez. Ca fait pas trop de questions? Mais. Mais. Mais._

**"C'est plutôt impoli de m'appeler par mon prénom, alors que je ne connais pas le tien."**

_Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. _Il voulut aussitôt répliquer, mais à cause de l'embarras, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il l'avait même encore traité de gamin turbulent...Vraiment. Yukine était d'un naturel à être spontané mais dans ce genre de situation, c'était la pire chose à faire.

A cause de ça, il le vit à peine passer à côté de lui, en commençant à ranger. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre d'une certaine façon. Le blond se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Que devrais-je faire. Boku..._

**"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Les accidents arrivent souvent ici. Par contre, si tu veux aider, je dirais pas non. Vu que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule à cause de toi...Encore."**

_Comme si. _Yuki fit la moue en le fixant. Cet idiot lui tirait la langue. Comme lui, le lui avait fait la dernière fois. _Sa vengeance? Quel gamin._ Le blondinet croisa les bras en détournant le regard en un "Hmpf" bien méprisant. _Même si c'est de ma faute. _**Encore. **C'est vrai. La dernière fois, aussi, son patron lui avait crié dessus à cause de lui. Pris de culpabilité, il se gratta la joue de son index avant de commencer à l'aider à ranger.

**"C-C'est juste parce que c'est de ma faute, cette fois-ci. Juste ça..."**

Yukine sentit un regard furtif se poser sur lui. Il rougit inconsciemment avant d'entendre un rire sonore. _Il...Cet...Idiot-_

**"Tu te sens obligé de te moquer de moi, imbécile?"**

Yuki était vexé, vraiment vexé. Yatô n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

**"Merci. Imbécile toi-même."**

Le blond cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de retourner ranger en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Oui voilà. Il avait du juste entendre de travers. _Ce n'est pas comme si ça me ferait plaisir ou autre chose s'il me remerciait. Surtout qu'il m'a retourné mon insulte. C-C'est juste le gamin turbulent._

C'est sur ses pensées que Yukine finit par ranger en reprenant son panier. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis. Ils s'étaient juste rencontré deux fois et cet idiot avait comme par hasard le même prénom que son Ex.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'il fixait le panier. Il avait tout acheté. Il pourrait rentrer à présent. Pourtant, inconsciemment, il se retourna et son regard se dirigea vers la personne derrière lui.

Il. Il le fixait.

Frissonnant à cause de la surprise, un léger rougissement se fit remarquer sur son visage. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Personne ne bougeant à cet instant là. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourqu-_

**"Yatô, tu fous quoi bon sang? Y a personne à la caisse, maintenant."**

**"Ah. Haii. J'arrive."**

Yatô partit.

Il ne lui avait rien dit.

_24 Août. Appréhension. _

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. _Qu'est-ce que je fous de ma vie, putain..._Yukine était à son balcon, adossé contre le bord, alors qu'il regardait les gens passer. C'était déjà le coucher du soleil. Ca le fascinait en quelque sorte. Il était seul. Vraiment seul. Sa mère passait quelques fois, lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il avait faim. Pourtant, il n'a parlé à ses parents de rien; De son Ex, de sa dite homosexualité, de sa solitude. Ce genre de choses qu'il veut laisser pour lui-même.

Yatô.

Le blond ferma les yeux. C'était une étrange coïncidence. Juste après avoir rompu avec son ex', il rencontrait ce "Yatô". Certes, il ne connaissait que son prénom, juste là, mais après l'avoir rencontré à deux reprises en à peine un mois...Les divinités se moquaient vraiment de lui. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'impliquer avec. C'était juste un random ado' qu'il avait malencontreusement rencontré dans d'étranges circonstances. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce genre de coïncidence qui allait le faire réagir. Le blond avait déjà abandonné beaucoup de choses. Voir même, trop...

Il avait toujours essayé de se contrôler. Il avait toujours essayer de ne pas pleurer. Non, en réalité, il avait déjà assez pleurer comme ça. _Pourtant. Pourtant. Pourquoi ça coulait encore? _Il était juste un gamin. Un gamin qui avait rompu avec son premier amour. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Sans donner d'explications, il avait tout casser. Yukine aurait du savoir mieux réagir, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Ce n'était qu'un brun de dix-sept, d'un an plus âgé que lui. Mais il lui avait déjà tout donné. _Alors. Alors. Pourqu-_

**"Ahhhh. Je vois un **_**gamin**_** en haut."**

_Hein? Cette voix..._Il baissa la tête. _Non. Non. Il...Quoi?_

**"Oh. C'est un gamin pleurnichard."**

_Il fout quoi ici. Il. Il. Il. _Yukine bloquait. _Les divinités m'ont maudit. _Ou peut-être serait-ce le contraire? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais, ce visage qu'il voyait. _Yatô. _Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Même si à tout dire, il rougissait, embarrassé d'avoir été vu dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas répondre, ou plutôt, encore, ne savait-il pas quoi dire. La ville n'était pas bien grande, certes, mais quitte à le revoir, maintenant...Il est vrai que leur dernière rencontre date d'il y a quatre jours, toutefois, ça restait dur à croire.

Pourtant, le sourire présent, à un étage sous lui, la silhouette tenue droite, le regard relevé qui le fixait. C'était réel. _Tellement d'émo-_

**"Hoy, tu peux au moins être poli et dire un truc, blondinet."**

_Ou. Blondinet. Blondinet. Blondinet. _Il avait vraiment osé l'appeler ainsi.

**"Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à un stalker. IMBÉCILE."**

**"Heeeeeeeeeiin? D'où je suis un stalker maintenant?"**

**"C'est parce que-"**

Yukine se tut. Il avait oublié que tout le monde...Tout le monde...Tout le monde les entendait putain. A cette constatation, il rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et s'empressa de rentrer à sa chambre. _Dois-je descendre? Non, ça ferait genre, je voudrais lui parler et tout. Ça serait moi le stalker alors. Et puis d'abord, il foutait quoi ici. C'est con. Je parie qu'il me suit vraiment. Devrais-je appeler la police? De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas lui parler d'ici. Tout le monde nous regardera et puis, ça fait...Bizarre. _Le blond tiqua et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Il dirigea finalement un regard furtif vers le rez-de-chaussée par son balcon. _Hein? _Il n'était plus là. _On dirait un fantôme. _Son cœur se resserra et il se sentit étrangement déçu. _De toute façon, on s'en fout. _C'était comme d'habitude.

Il ne lui avait rien dit.


	3. Chapter 3

_1__er __Septembre. Retour & surprise du jour._

Les vacances d'été étaient finis. Ce n'était pas mal pour autant. Yukine n'avait rien fait de toute façon. C'était même meilleur ainsi. Il pourra retrouver son rythme quotidien, parler à ses amis...Des trucs qui ne l'ennuyaient pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas ce qu'on pourrait appeller de "meilleur ami", mais il avait des amis proches. Ce qui d'une certaine façon, le satisfaisait.

Il avait déjà pensé à beaucoup de choses durant cette période. Comme ce qu'il ferait à présent, ou bien...Comment devait-il réagir à ce "Yatô". Peu à peu, il s'était assurément forcé à oublier son ex'. Quoique les séquelles restaient bien présentes dans son esprit. Une rupture nous laisse souvent brisé et plus que tout, on garde l'espoir de voir tout arrangé. Ce même espoir qu'il voulait oublier, car il savait assurément qu'un jour ça le détruirait.

C'était ce genre de penser qui fit que le blond se dirigea en cours, l'air vague, pensif, sans même s'attendre à recevoir un poids derrière lui. Il lâcha un cri discret, accompagné d'une insulte fort charmante en se retournant. _Bon sang. Il pourrait revoir ses saluts..._Mais ça ne changera jamais. _**Baka Daikoku.**_

**"Putain. Tu pourrais au moins être plus doux dès le matin?"**

**"C'est parce que ça fait déjà un mois. On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu."**

Il ne changera jamais. Yukine grimaça avant de lui mettre un poing dans l'estomac. Le blond n'avait pas beaucoup de force pour faire face au tas de muscles devant lui mais c'était déjà assez pour le faire se crisper. De toute façon, Daikoku restera le même; Un vrai délinquant. Quoique, d'apparence. Yuki avait un peu appris à le connaître. Enfin, c'était surtout quand il le vit tout mielleux devant Kofuku. _Désespérant. _

C'est en soupirant qu'il se dirigea, mains dans les poches, vers l'entrée de leur lycée. Dai' n'arrêta pas de parler pendant tout le trajet. _Comme d'habitude. _C'était ce quotidien qu'il avait presque oublié. Ainsi, inconsciemment, il ne put retenir un sourire discret. _Oui c'était son quotidien._

Les cours commençaient comme d'habitude, après brèves retrouvailles. _Comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude. _Cette situation n'arrêtait pas de torturer Yukine. _Comme d'habitude. _Il se laissa vite transporter, sans prêter attention au cours que Tenjin, professeur de littérature, essayait de leur faire apprendre. Heureusement, ce vieux préférait mater les filles de la classe que de se préoccuper des quelques élèves qui regardaient par la fenêtre. C'est alors que la moitié de la journée passait déjà et que l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

Yukine ne s'attendait pas à grande chose. Il faisait toujours, encore, toujours, encore, _comme d'habitude_. Il se réunit avec **eux**. Daikoku qui essayait d'attirer Kofuku qui elle-même préférait agacer Hiyori sur la taille de ses oppais. Il s'était tellement habitué à ces choses-là, que manger dehors son bentô, dans cette atmosphère, était devenu naturel.

Le seul moment où il se leva pendant cette heure, était pour aller acheter des boissons. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire à la base..._Ils me prennent sérieusement pour leur serviteur. La prochaine fois, je vois bien Daikoku me pointer une tenue de maid. Désespérant. _Il soupira bruyamment en passant sa monnaie au distributeur qui l'accueillit à joie tendre à l'intérieur de lui. _(Tuez-moi. Je dois lire un yaoi le plus vite possible.)_

Boisson. Descendre. Boisson. Rouler. Boisson. Boisson. Boisson.

**"Bouh."**

Boi-

**"AHHHHHHH."**

Le blond cria par réflexe et ferma les yeux en foutant un coup de poing à la personne derrière lui. _Hein? Un coup de poing? J'ai une impression de déjà vu. _Il se retourna, lançant un regard furtif à la chose derrière lui avant de buger littéralement.

**"STALKER."**

**"Je suis pas un stalker putain. Je te l'ai déjà dit. JE SUIS UN ELEVE ICI. Comme toi. Baaaakaaa."**

C'était lui. C'était vraiment lui. Yuki' cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le fixant. _Serais-je allé trop fort sur le coup de poing? _Yatô semblait souffrir. Enfin, souffrait-il vraiment plutôt. Il suffisait de voir la belle trace rouge sur sa joue qu'il frottait pour le deviner. _Il va me tuer. _A cette réflexion, Yukine se mit en posture défensive, ce qui fit acquiser un sourire au brun devant lui. Un même sourire qui fit faire la moue au blond, vexé pour on ne sait quoi.

**"Dis. Tu comptes me frapper encore combien de temps?"**

_C'est. C'est...Que...Je le fais pas exprès. E-Et. Et. P-Pourquoi je rougis. C'EST CON._

**"J'arrêterais quand tu arrêteras de me faire peur comme ça."**

**"Hum..."**

_C'est. C'EST QUOI CE "HUM." Et puis pourquoi il fait tout sérieux d'un coup. Il me fixe aussi. Non attends, il me fixe vraiment de trop. Arrête d'être perturbé Yukine. Il le fait sûrement exprès pour te troubler. C'est un démon. Un démon de stalker. Ca ne peut être que ça._

Plus qu'il ne le pensait, le blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Il aurait très bien pu partir mais d'une certaine façon, ses jambes ne bougaient pas. Yatô non plus ne semblait pas bouger. Ce qui, étrangement, le rassurait.

Enfin. Le rassurait...Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une main tendue vers lui. _Hein? _Le blond leva la tête, en le fixant, l'air interrogatif. Yatô souriait. _Cet idiot souriait vraiment. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ca ne le dérangerait pas mais ce sourire le mettait mal à l'aise...D'une certaine façon.

**"Une poignée de main."**

_Une poignée? Genre se serrer la main? Normalement? Comme ça? Attends. Il serait pas con? _Yukine lui adressa le regard du "Tu m'expliques tout de suite sinon le surnom "idiot-de-première-classe" te suivra toute ta vie." Fort heureusement, ça semblait porter effet. Même si étrangement...**Le brun avait l'air perturbé. **_Vu comment il se grattait l'arrière du crâne._

**"C-C'est parce que je pensais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment présenté, même si ça fait plus de trois fois qu'on se rencontre TOTALEMENT par hasard. Alors, je voulais faire ça correctement. Dans un sens."**

_C'est vraiment un idiot. _Bien qu'il pensait comme ça, Yukine ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à la remarque de Yatô. "Totalement" par hasard. Effectivement. L'hasard lui faisait vraiment peur dans ce cas-là. Le blond afficha un sourire en fixant le brun. Il lui prit après hésitation la main en l'agitant doucement.

**"Yukine. Deuxième année."**

**"Yatô. Troisième année. Yoroshikun. Onegaishimasu."**

_Troisième année hein...Ils ont vraiment le même âge. _Le regard de Yukine s'assombrit pendant une fraction de secondes. Sa gorge se noua et sa prise sur la main de Yatô se reserra légèrement. Le changement d'humeur du plus jeune se fit aussitôt remarqué par le brun qui essaya tant bien que mal de changer l'atmosphère à sa façon.

**"Ah. Le distributeur, tu devais pas acheter un truc?"**

_Le distributeur. _

**"AHH. C'est vrai. Les boissons, ils doivent être sûrement en train de m'attendre."**

**"De t'attendre?"**

**"Oui. Les idiots qui me prennent pour esclave."**

Le blond ne manqua par d'afficher la tête dégoûtée, énervée, exaspérée, ennuyée et vexée. Le tout en quelques secondes à peine. La diversité du panal d'expressions dont pouvait faire preuve Yukine fit sourire le brun. "Il est mignon." Pensa-t'il dans un sens. Mais vaudrait-il mieux ne pas laisser le blondinet le savoir. "Un secret." Dans l'autre sens.

Yatô le vit prendre les boissons, avant d'avoir failli se prendre le sol à la figure. Il sourit en coin, amusé.

**"Tu veux pas que je t'aide par hasard?"**

_M'aider? Ça serait sympa. Mais._

**"T'as pas d'autres trucs plus importants à faire."**

_Évidemment__ qu'il n'a rien à faire. S'il est là, c'est qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il était là, les bras croisés et qu'il m'a vu donc il a sauté sur l'occasion._

**"Si."**

_Hein?_

**"Maintenant que tu le dis, je devrais déjà y aller."**

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Je vais le tuer. Le t-_

**"Mais je n'ai pas envie."**

Le brun se mit dos au distributeur, en bloquant le passage au blondinet. _I-Il joue à quoi. Cet idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _Yukine était perturbé. Il agita la tête de droite à gauche en serrant les canettes contre lui, ne voulant pas les faire tomber. Il lança un regard furtif vers Yatô avant de le détourner aussitôt. _Il me fixe. Il me fixe vraiment. Je devrais juste le pousser et m'en aller. Oui voilà. Le pousser. Yosh. Prends ton courage à deux mains et fonce._

Le blond bougea discrètement s'apprêtant à s'en aller avant d'être arrêté par une voix derrière.

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATÔOOOOOOO."**

**"Merde. Pas elle."**

_Pas elle? Hein? Il voulait dire quoi? WAAAAH. ATTENDS. Pourquoi il se cache derrière moi. Dégage. Dégage. Pars. Idiot. Idiot. _Yukine ne comprenait absolument rien avant de voir une chevelure blonde s'approcher d'eux. _Une femme? S-Sa petite amie? _Le blondinet se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sentait une prise sur sa chemise par derrière. _Wah. Attends, si c'est sa petite amie pourquoi il la fuit alors. Non. Non. Attends. POURQUOI IL LA FUIT DE BASE._

**"Alors tu étais là... #&$%."**

_J-Je fais quoi..._Yukine tremblait. En réalité, il était vite troublé par les situations présentes, surtout que la personne qui tirait sur sa chemise derrière lui n'aidait pas grandement. Yatô, de son côté, avait au début fait ça par réflexe même si ses ambitions changèrent vite en "J'vais le taquiner un peu." Toutefois, il ne pensait pas que Yuki en serait autant perturbé. Il hésita plusieurs moment s'il devait ou non partir. Même si cette chère blonde aussi surnommé **Bishamon, **commençait à bien le taper sur les nerfs.

**"C'est bon, bon sang. Tu te sentais obligé de crier comme ça?"**

Le blond hoqueta, surpris par le brun qui haussait autant le ton. Il sentit d'ailleurs la pression sur son dos se défaire et une silhouette passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre l'adolescente. _Il est parti. Yatô est parti._

Yuki' pouvait les entendre parler d'ici. Il pouvait même apercevoir la blonde essayer de frapper Yatô, tant bien que mal. _E-Est ce qu'on peut appeler ça un "abandon"? Comme...Comme..._Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme continua de fixer le vide en sentant quelques larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Mais bon sang. Je pense à quoi. Maintenant..._Il baissa la tête.

Il ne lui avait rien dit.

Il ne lui disait jamais rien.

C'était une habitude.

Ils sont pareils.

...Cruels.

Essuyant quelques larmes du revers du sa main, il fit tomber les canettes. _Il a dit qu'il m'aiderait. Baka._ Était-il vexé? Ou alors en colère? Parce que ce Yatô aussi ne tenait pas ses promesses? Ou peut-être sa raison allait-elle plus loin. De toute façon, y penser ne servirait à rien, il était déjà parti.

Il est parti.

Il ne lui avait rien-

**"Ahhh."**

Cette voix. Il se moquait de lui. Elle était déjà loin. Il était déjà loin. Le blond releva la tête et chercha du regard une quelconque silhouette. C'était pas son imagination? Hein? Hein? Évidemment...Que non. Inconsciemment, il vint poser ses deux mains devant sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Il se tenait là. Il était là. Il lui agitait la main. Il souriait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Yukine était heureux.

**"A bientôt, Blondinet."**

_A-A...A bientôt..._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui, qui ne put rien dire.


End file.
